Devotion and Desire
by fotinaki
Summary: Drew refuses to acknowledge his feelings for May in fear of them getting in the way of him becoming a top coordinator. Three years later he realizes it was the hugest mistake of his life. Will it be too late? CONTESTSHIPPING/ONESIDED HOENNSHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

The relentless rain poured down on two teenager's heads

Hi everybody! I got an awesome inspiration for a contestshipping fic a couple days ago, and now I've started to write it! WOOOOO! This story is a mixture of romance (MOSTLY), adventure, comedy(you wouldn't be able to tell from the first chapter hehe), and fantasy! I'm really excited to be writing it so R&R please! The rating is T for mild language and some future make outs. HAVE FUN! (contestshipping with one sided hoennshipping)

OK.. Some background info before I begin-

CURRENT Ages:  
May- 15

Drew- 16

Over the past year, May and Drew have been traveling in Johto together. However, now May wants to go back to Hoenn while Drew wants to stay in Johto. May doesn't want to separate and has told Drew that they will find a way to work it out. They meet in a park to discuss their plans for the future.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

The relentless rain poured down on two teenager's heads. The light of the full moon was swallowed by dark clouds, making it impossible to see beyond the other's face. A pair of intense sapphire eyes stared into an emotionless pair of emeralds.

Just minutes ago he admitted he loved her. It had been the happiest moment of her life. Now he was telling her he never wanted to see her again.

Drew's face was completely expressionless, void of any emotion. May's was twisted in anger and confusion.

"If you love me, then why are you asking me to leave?" sobbed the distraught young girl, clinging onto the boy's soaked shirt.

"You wouldn't understand…"

The rain pounded against their bodies with an unforgiving force. Neither of them cared.

"How could I?! You told me you loved me, and now you're saying we can't be together!"

"May, it's for the best. I do love you, but if I am to achieve my goals, I can't see you again. You're too much of a distraction!"

"A DISTRACTION?! Is that what you think of me? I'm a mere annoyance separating you from your dream of becoming rich and famous!?"

"No! Stop it May! That's not what I meant!"

They could barely hear eachother's voices above the storm.

"Liar! You're a dirty liar and I… I HATE you!"

Time stood still. There was no rain, wind, or thunder. Just May. The girl who had just ripped out his heart and tore it to shreds.

The thunder roared in the background, but neither of them could hear beyond the pounding of their own hearts. A flash of lightning illuminated May's delicate, breathtaking face which showed nothing but contempt. Any trace of sadness had disappeared. A shiver ran up Drew's spine and there was an ache in his chest.

_Why couldn't she understand? She meant the world to him and he would do anything for her. The past year traveling in Johto with May had been the best year of his life. He had truly fallen for her. But she was all he could think about. When he should have been training, he was thinking of May. When he should have been sleeping, he was wondering if she loved him too. All his life, the only thing he cared about was becoming the best coordinator out there. Now May was the only thing he cared about. And that wasn't good. He had to focus on becoming a top coordinator at this point in his life. Not romance. And the same applied for May. He had to get as far away from her as possible before his feelings grew out of control._

At that moment Drew leapt forward and grabbed May's arms with a frightening violence. She screamed out in pain, but her voice was stifled by thunder. His face was a mere two inches away from hers.

"Damn it MAY! Can't you see this is tearing me apart! Do you think I WANT to be separated from you? I'm trying to do what's best for both of our futures!"

_She desperately wanted to believe him. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go. But she didn't know if she could trust him. He was the only guy she thought would never harm her, and yet here he was, slowly ripping her heart to shreds. She had fallen in love with him over the past year. He was all she could think about! Everyday she had hoped he would someday return her love. Today he made her dream come true, and then shattered it. It had probably been a cruel joke. Her feelings probably seemed pathetic to him… _

"You know what Drew? You're right. I don't want anything to do with you now or ever again! And I feel bad for the next girl who gets her heart shattered by you! Because YOU, Drew, are the ONLY person you will EVER care about in your entire li-"

For a split second lightning illuminated their faces, revealing the horrified look on Drew's face.

_How could this have happened?_

Drew's lips swiftly covered hers in a desperate kiss. He was trying to communicate what he couldn't with words. But it was too late.

"DREW! Get OFF of me!!" screeched a terrified May as she struggled to break free of his suffocating grasp.

Unfortunately for her, he only held on tighter.

_I have to make her understand…_

_What is he doing?? I have no other choice…_

May managed to wriggle one arm free which she then used to punch the boy she would have never hurt otherwise in the stomach. The blow was light, but Drew was forced back.

As soon as she was released from his grip, she made a run for it.

She could not bear to look at him anymore. It was too painful, and she didn't want to be humiliated further.

"MAY!...STOP!...come…back.."

His words were drowned out by the haunting sound of falling rain and the loud boom of thunder. The girl of his dreams quickly disappeared into the rain.

It was at that moment when Drew wondered if he had just made the biggestmistake of his life.

FFFEWWW! DONE! And yes- this is contestshipping! Don't worry!

Hope you like it! Please R&R!

Preview for the next chapter:

THREE YEARS HAVE PASSED! May is 18 and has been living in Hoenn with her family. Drew is 19 and has become an extremely famous coordinator. May has moved on. Drew can not stop thinking about May. They are both on their way to Sinnoh….


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you May

Hi everybody!

FASTFORWARD THREE YEARS from the last chapter.

So.. the ages are:

May- 18

Drew-19

CHAPTER 2

"I hate you May. I can't believe you thought it was possible for me to love a shallow, dim-witted girl like you."

A cold pair of haunting emerald eyes stared down at her.

May trembled as she lowered her head in shame. It was so cold, and the unforgiving rain stung against her bare skin.

She fell to her knees.

.

"You're pathetic." Drew's cold voice sent shivers up her spine and the young teen sobbed uncontrollably.

"May sweety…"

The brunette with the broken spirit looked up into Drew's eyes hopefully. Had he changed his mind? Would he give her a second chance?

But his eyes showed nothing but scorn.

"May, darling, it's time to wake up!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

May shot up in bed at the sound of her mother's voice. Her heart pounded against her chest and her head spun.

"I'm sorry sweety. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's …okay… mom… I just… had …a bad… dream," panted May who was struggling to regain control of her breathing.

"Again?! May, you're really starting to worry me!"

"I'm sorry. I promise I'm okay."

"All right, if you say so. It's time for you to get dressed now. Today's the day you set out for Sinnoh, and you don't want to miss the ferry, do you?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M GOING TO SINNOH TODAY! FINALLY! MOM! GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN GET DRESSED!"

Mrs. Maple snickered as she exited her daughter's room.

_That's more like it._

May leapt out of bed with a newfound energy and rushed across the room towards her bureau. She tore off her pajamas and excitedly reached into her drawer, pulling out the red polo shirt she used to wear on her adventures with Ash and Brock.

"Hello again, beautiful red polo shirt!" squealed May happily "Did you miss me?"

The eighteen-year-old held the top expectantly against her ear, patiently waiting for its answer.

"I knew you did! I missed you to!"

She slipped the polo over her head and pulled downward. Unfortunately, the tiny top wouldn't go any further than her neck.

"WHHAATTT! COME ON YOU STUPID TOP! I HAVE TO WEAR YOU!"

She pulled and pulled, but the top would not budge.

"GREAT," the seething girl spat down at her chest. "I've been begging you for THREE years, and you pick today of ALL days to grow three cup sizes! THAT'S JUST PEACHY!"

_Oh. My. God. This is too good _thought the fourteen-year-old boy standing in the doorway as he struggled to suppress his laughter._ Careful Max, don't blow your cover_. He steadied his video camera and continued to watch his older sister's antics.

Eventually the sad little top tore into two pieces of stretchy red fabric.

"OH! Now you're MOCKING me!" roared the furious brunette.

"Well then…TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND SOME OF THIS!"

She stomped on the little pieces of what had once been a glorious red polo shirt and smiled triumphantly when she was satisfied with her work.

_Oh no... Come on Max... Hold it in…Hold it…_

"MIGHTY MAY BODYSLAM!!" screeched May as she hurled her body towards the ground where the fabric lay.

It was at that moment when Max could no longer restrain himself. He fell to the floor and burst out laughing.

May instantly snapped her head towards the door and there he was-

her menace of a younger brother clutching his stomach with one hand and a video camera with the oth-

A VIDEO CAMERA??

"MAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXX! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" shrieked the bra and panty clad May as she reached for the nearest object to cover herself with.

"Oh no!" cried Max in between giggles "Is mighty May gonna BODY SLAM me??"

"Why you little.." seethed the brunette who now held a pillow in front of her half-naked frame.

"Or maybe I'll just DIE at the sight of you half-naked!"

May instantly dropped the pillow and pounced on Max who squirmed in her grasp, desperately trying to keep the video camera away from her.

" MY EYES! THEY BURN!" he yelled dramatically.

"MAX! GIVE ME THAT VIDOECAMERA OR YOU WILL BE MY BREAKFA-"

"Ahem…" went a voice that belonged to neither May nor Max.

Nope! It belonged to poor Brendan, May's boyfriend of about three years, who had the unfortunate luck of walking in on a bra and panty clad May attacking her younger brother Max.

His eyes went wide as he stared down at the two siblings who were sprawled out on the floor in front of him.

_Daaaaammmnnn. My girlfriend is HAWT!_

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" screamed May who scrambled to pick up the pillow she had recently discarded on the floor.

Max, who was currently laughing like a maniac, exited the room with his prize- a priceless video of May that would serve as an excellent source of blackmail in the future.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES BRENDAN! NOOWWWW!"

"Yes boobs! I- I mean YES SIR, no uuuhh YES MAM!" Brendan was blushing furiously. He prayed to God that May hadn't caught his flub.

Fortunately for him, she had been too busy trying to shield herself from his view to listen to what he was saying.

"Are your eyes closed?" asked May hesitantly.

"Yea. Oh and ummm… I'm sorry… your mother said you should be dressed by now and the door was open and I figured-"

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'm going to get dressed now. Keep your eyes SHUT until I say it's safe."

"Sure thing, May."

During the next fifteen minutes he heard drawers opening and closing, the tearing of fabric, a couple of exasperated sighs, clothes falling to the floor, and some curses courtesy of his lovely girlfriend.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

"Woowww…" was all Brendan managed to say. After all, it is very hard to speak with your jaw hanging down to the floor.

May was wearing a bright red camisole that hugged her curves extremely well. It showed off her tiny waste and other…well…. attractive features. She also had on a white miniskort (skorts are skirts with shorts underneath) that clung to her hips and thighs. On the lower left corner of the skort there was a large pokeball print in red that matched her bandana, which she now wore as a headband instead. Her hair, instead of being parted on either side of her head, fell in loose waves down her back. She had a black belt around her waist to which her pokeballs were attached. Black sneakers and gloves completed the look.

"Well…What do you think?"

"You look…. amazing."

"Awwww, thanks! Brendan, you're the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for!" she said as she threw her arms around the boy's neck.

"N-no p-p-problem" stuttered Brendan nervously as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. His girlfriend had definitely... grown over the past three years. Brendan pulled away for a moment to look her in the eyes.

"May," he began seriously, "You've become a stunning young woman and I couldn't bear to lose you, so-"

"Brendan. You're the one I like. That's not going to change just because we're going to be apart for a while. It's not like I'm going to meet up with an ex-flame in Sinnoh and have an affair! I mean, come on!" she said playfully.

"You're right," he sighed. "I trust you. I'm going to miss you so much."

He then closed the small gap that separated the two. Their chaste kiss was cut short by the loud coughing of someone in the doorway.

"May, darling," began a tearful Mrs. Maple, "It's time for you to go. You're going to miss the ferry to Sinnoh."

"Coming mom."

Brendan reluctantly pulled away and the two walked downstairs, hand in hand.

May said a tearful goodbye to each of her family members and Brendan before leaving the house and making her way to the pier.

DONE!

I laughed SO HARD while writing this chapter!

It made me lol

AAAWWW! Isn't Brendan such a sweetheart?! It's too bad I'm going to have to RIP his heart out later! Oh well! Once again, THIS IS A CONTESTSHIPPING STORY!! Just be patient! In case you haven't guessed it already, May and Drew ARE going to meet up in Sinnoh, and Brendan won't be around… DUNDUNDUN

SQUEEEE!

Preview for chapter 3:

Drew arrives in Sinnoh and meets a vverrrryy strange old lady who gives him a veeerrrryy strange object…hmmm… Guesses, anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

YAY

YAY! CHAPTER THREE IS HERE! WOOT! Sorry it took me a while….

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! But if I did……imagines self rolling in money

AND: I DO NOT OWN "DAMAGED" BY DANITY KANE

BY THE WAY: there's been a change in plot! I had a different story planned, but I got inspired! I actually like my new idea way better! I'll probably make a new story after this one with the old idea.

CHAPTER THREE

"Masquerain, use silver wind!" yelled a green-eyed coordinator.

"Maaaaasssquuerraaiinn!"

The experienced bug pokemon flapped its wings, releasing a powerful yet beautiful gust of wind.

"Good job, Masquerain. I think we're all set for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. You do realize that once we've one, I will have become one of the world's top coordinators, right?"

"Masq, Masquerain!" squealed the bug-type cheerfully, happy to please its trainer.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this…"

The sun had begun to set in Floaroma town of the Sinnoh region. Drew and his pokemon had been practicing all day in preparation for the Grand Festival that was to be held next week.

"Return" sighed the nineteen-year-old. A red light enveloped Maquerain, who quickly disappeared.

"Come on out Roselia."

Soon a small pokemon with roses for hands sat beside her trainer, who was lying down on the grass out of exhaustion.

"This is it Roselia. It's time for me to make my dream a reality."

"Ros ros el roselia rosel." _What's wrong, Drew? This is what you have wanted your entire life! So why aren't you happy?  
_"What? I am! I'm just…tired. That's all."

"Rosel selia!" _You can't lie to me, Drew. I know you like the back of my rose! You, my dear trainer, are depressed!_

"mmmhmm.." sighed Drew, who clearly wasn't paying any attention.

His thoughts had wandered to a certain blue eyed girl. He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing and where she was. There was never a day where he didn't think of May. He could imagine how different she would be. She would probably be even more breathtaking than she was three years ago. There would be plenty of guys after her… One would eventually sweep her off her feet and…

He shook his head furiously as his cheeks colored in jealousy.

"Roseeeelliiaaa! Ros ros roseLIA!" _I knew it! You're thinking of May again, aren't you? A lot of good you did by telling her you never wanted to see her again! You're just as distracted by that girl as you were three years ago!_

"Roselia! I was NOT thinking about her! And besides, I absolutely did the right thing three years ago. Do you think I'd be where I am today if she was around to distract me?"

"ROSEELLLIIIAAA!" _You were to! And if you think leaving the girl of your dreams broken hearted was the right thing to do, then you're coocoo for coco puffs!_

"Oh, well. THAT'S just wonderful. My most trusted pokemon thinks I'm crazy."

"Lia. Ros ros." _That's right! _

"Roselia, please try to understand. It was for the best. And I swear I don't miss her. Not even a little bit. Even if I saw her right this second, I wouldn't care. She's just an old rival. An ex-flame at most."

"ROSELLLLLIA!" _For crying out loud, you TOLD THE GIRL YOU LOVED HER!_

"I know, I know. But I don't feel that way anymore."

"Roselia ros ros." _Lies… All lies._

"This conversation is stupid. It's not like I'm ever going to see her again."

"Rooooos. Roselia ros ros elia li.Roselia ros elia rosros roselia!" _Of COURSE not. I mean, why would a girl striving to become a top coordinator be in Sinnoh? I mean, it's not like there are any GRAND FESTIVALS going on here anytime soon._

Drew's heart skipped a beat when Roselia was done speaking erm.…Roseliaing.

Roselia saw her trainer's reaction and smirked triumphantly.

"Roseliaaaa ros ros!"_COMPLETELY over her. Riiigghhhhhhttt.._

The nineteen-year-old sighed in exasperation.

"Let's go Roselia. I think it's time to head back to the pokemon center and get some rest. We have another full day of training ahead of us."

By now the moon was high in the sky and the stars shone brightly.

The coordinator and his companion slowly made their way back to the pokemon center after a long day of strenuous training.

The following day, Floaroma town was bustling with activity. Coordinators from all over the world had flocked to Sinnoh to compete in the Floaroma Grand Festival. The voices of coordinators and their pokemon could be heard from anywhere in the town. The vast park was filled with coordinators and their pokemon, all hoping to win the Aroma Cup. It was the one time of the year when the peaceful town of Floaroma became as hectic as cities like La Rousse. The week before the competition was a festival itself. Everyday there were different activities, parties, and contests open to coordinators and trainers as well as normal people.

Drew woke up to the sound of music that was way too loud and a horrible attempt at singing.

_Oh great _he thought _Karaoke Day…_

"DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFIREND WAS HOT LIKE ME?! DON'T CHA?" came the terrible squealing voice of some tone deaf girl.

The nineteen-year-old felt like poking his head out the window and saying "Why DON'T CHA go get some singing lessons!!"

But he didn't want to make a scene. It was time to get up anyway. He had a long day of training ahead of him. He threw on a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans before leaving his room and heading towards the lobby of the pokemon center to pick up his pokemon.

"Good morning, Mr. Drew! I suspect you're here to pick up your pokemon?" said Nurse Joy with a bright smile plastered across her face.

"Yes please…" muttered Drew who could barely hear his own thoughts above the screeching voices that came from the plaza just outside the pokemon center.

"Whose bright idea was it anyway to have a karaoke contest the week before a major competition when most people are trying to concentrate on training?" came the chartreuse-haired boy's annoyed voice.

"Lighten up! Most coordinators enjoy the festivities before the Grand Festival! It helps relieve tension and stress! Besides, the activities are either in the morning or late afternoon. That leaves almost the entire day for training!"

_And of course the karaoke contest had to be in the MORNING…_Drew sighed to himself.

Nurse Joy handed the coordinator his pokemon.

"There you are! All rested up from yesterday's training! Have a nice day!"

"Thank you very much."

Drew exited the pokemon center and began to make his way through the crowd of people that had gathered in the plaza to listen to the atrocious singing of various contestants.

"And now, it's time to announce the winner of this year's karaoke contest!" the announcer yelled dramatically.

_Jeez. He's even more annoying than Vivian!_ Drew rolled his eyes.

He had just gotten out of the swarm of people and began to head towards the park when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Congratualations….ENTRANT NUMBER 43: MISS MAY MAPLE!"

As soon as the emerald-eyed coordinator heard the name that had been called, his stomach plummeted. He frantically made his way back into the crowd, pushing and shoving anyone who was in his way. He had to get to that stage!

"YESSSSSSS! THAT'S ME!" screeched an eighteen-year-old with sparkling sapphire eyes from where she was standing in the crowd.

"May Maple, please make your way towards the stage so that you can receive your prize!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled excitedly as she struggled to move through the mass of people.

When she finally made it to the stage, she beamed in pleasure as the audience clapped and shouted in approval.

One member of the audience, however, was completely silent.

Drew was just a few inches away from the stage, staring up at the girl who had made the past three years of his life torture. There she was, right before his eyes, her stunning face practically glowing with pleasure. His heart pounded against his chest as he took in the sight of her.

She was stunning. Her hair fell in soft brown locks down her back. It was kept out of her angelic face by a headband that looked a lot like her old bandana. She was still petite, about 5'4" in height, but she had definitely matured. As much as he tried to resist, the nineteen-year-old soon found himself scanning her body, which had filled out in all the right places.

And all of a sudden a THWAK to his head brought Drew back to reality.

"Ooooww…" he mumbled, searching for the culprit.

"Stop GAWKING young man! First of all, there are young children around here," fumed a mother who seemed to be in her forties, "And secondly, SHE is not a piece of meat!" The woman was pointing at May angrily.

A blush crept onto the coordinator's face. "Well soooorry! I didn't know using my sense of sight was against the law." retorted Drew who was definitely peeved and embarrassed.

"You tell her!" said a boy about Drew's age who had been listening to the argument.

The seething woman's eyes widened in shock. "Well, I never!" the woman gasped before she grabbed her son's hand and stormed away.

"That was pretty good, man!" said the other nineteen-year-old. "I, personally, would give anything to be with a chick like that!" He nudged Drew while eyeing May.

"Yea…. Me too…"

Drew laughed nervously while averting his eyes.

"CONGRATULATIONS MISS MAPLE! I'm pleased to present you with one-hundred dollars for your outstanding performance!"

"Thank you so much!" the ecstatic girl said enthusiastically as she took the prize money.

"ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE!" the crowd began to chant, which made May blush furiously.

"Well then May, would you like to sing for us one more time?"

"Sure thing!" the teen squealed ecstatically.

Drew couldn't help but chuckle

_Same old May..Just as immature as ever.._

She took the mike from the announcer as the music she had chosen began to play for the second time.

(A/N: If you want to, go to youtube and look up Danity Kane Damaged and play it :P for the extra effect)

_Do you do you got a first aid kit handy?_

_Do you do you know how to patch up a wound?_

_Tell me,_

_are you patient, understanding?_

_Cuz I might need some time to clear the hole in--_

_I try every remedy and nothing seems to work for me _

_Baby this situation's driving me crazy_

_And I really wanna be a lady_

_Cuz the one before you left me so_

_Damaged damaged_

_Damaged damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is damaged damaged_

_So damaged _

_And you can blame the one before._

_So how you gonna fix it fix it fix it?_

_How you gonna fix it fix it fix it?_

May had an incredible voice, and anyone in the audience could tell that she was singing with all her heart. The passion and emotion she put in the song was incredible. Her hips swayed seductively along with the rhythm as she walked across the stage, gripping the microphone.

Drew's jaw was hanging down to the floor, along with every other teenage boy in the audience.

_I guess she's not as immature as I thought..._

The moment her song was over, the audience roared in applause.

May beamed once again as she thanked the audience.

"Thanks everybody! Thank you so much!"

"WOW MISS MAPLE! YOU ARE QUITE THE SINGER AREN'T YOU?" came the annoying voice of the announcer, who had grabbed the microphone out of the brunette's hand.

By now, May's face was as red as her top.

"Is there anybody you'd like to give a quick shout out to?"

"Yea! Umm… Mom, Dad, Max…I'm missing you guys so much! And thank you so much to my awesome boyfrien-"

-Every single guy in the audience let out a sigh of disappointment-

"Umm..heehee…Like I was saying…A big thanks to my awesome boyfriend Brendan for fixing my heart after it had been dama-"

Her voice got caught in her throat because at that moment her shining sapphire eyes had locked onto a pair of intense emerald ones.

_No…It couldn't be…Drew?_

Her entire body began to tremble.

"Umm..Miss Maple? Yoohoo anybody home?" The announcer waved his hand in front of the girl's face, which had paled considerably.

"Move!" she snapped as she desperately tried to see past the obnoxious man's hand.

But the coordinator had disappeared among the mass of people. She couldn't spot the green-eyed boy anywhere.

Drew had already dashed out of the crowd of people. Any hope he had felt disintegrated when she mentioned the word_ boyfriend._ A feeling of guilt overcame his body.

_So that song had been about me…I see…_

He turned his back to the stage and began to walk towards the park. It was best that May didn't know he was there. She probably hated his guts.

May dashed off the stage and struggled through the mass of people, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

_Where IS he? I'm almost positive that was him!_

The audience began to disperse as they murmured among themselves, eventually leaving May alone in the center of the plaza. She fell to her knees, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"So, I saw May today."

In a secluded area of Floaroma park known to only a few people sat a nineteen-year-old with his Roselia.

"ROSELLLIIAAA!" _No way! What did you do?_

"Nothing."

"LIA? Ros ros ROSELIA!" _WHAT! Why not? Did she say anything?_

"I couldn't. She was up on a stage. And I'm pretty sure she didn't see me…" _Although she did look in my direction…_

"ROS ROS rosELIA Roselia roselia ros ROS!" _And why, may I ask, did you not go up to her once she got OFF the stage, and say 'HEY May. How's it goin? It just so happens I'm madly in love with you, I've been pining after you for the past three years, and I would like to have hot, steamy-_

"ROSELIA!"

"Ros ros."_ He he sorry. But you know it's true._

"I can not believe I have a perverted pokemon.

"Ros ros elia." _ I cannot believe I have a perverted trainer!_

"Roselia…She has a boyfriend."

"ROSELIA ROS ROS. Roselia elia ros ros rosELIA!" _What? And that's actually a surprise to you? You think it's possible for a looker like her to be single? BIG DEAL. Win her back!_

"She probably hates me…."

"ROSELIA LIA ROS ROS!" _She was in love with you three years ago. I highly doubt that all of those feelings have vanished. Come on Drew, use your charm! Make her fall for you again!_

"But-"

"AAAUUGGGHHH!" came a very high pitched voice that belonged to neither Drew nor Roselia.

Drew and his pokemon peered through the bushes that kept them hidden and saw a beautiful brunette sulking beside an Espeon.

She sat cross-legged on the grass with her pokemon perched in front of her.

"Espeon, I'm almost positive I saw him!"

"Espe espe ooon!" _Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?_

"No way! I saw him with my own eyes!"

"Espeon..espe.."_There's more than one coordinator with green hair and eyes you know…_

"Well of course! But I'd recognize DREW'S eyes anywhere. And I saw them! Right there in the crowd…And then he was gone!"

"Espeon. Espe espe…" _Well if he really had been in the crowd, don't you think he would have said something to you?_

"I don't know… I guess so..."

"Espeon. _Espeon_ espeon espe espe. Espeon." _Exactly. So get your mind off the GUY WHO BROKE YOUR HEART and let's practice for the Grand Festival!_

"You know, even though he was a complete jerk, you have no idea how amazing I felt when I looked into those green eyes. I felt as if a pikachu had thundershocked me!"

"Espeon?" _And that's a good thing?_

"Well, yea! And the point is… I think I might still have feelings for him…"

"ESPEEEOOONNN! ESPE ESPE ESPEON. Espeon espe espe OONNN!" _Are you CRAZY? You have a BOYFRIEND! And that jerk literally dumped you like rotten sashimi!_

"Espeon, Brendan is sweet and I do love him… but…you don't understand how amazing I felt when I was with Drew… Seeing him again today made me realize that."

"Espeon…"_Oh great... My trainer's gone psychotic… You don't even know if that was really him!_

"You know what…You're right. I have gone psychotic." The girl sighed in exasperation and buried her face in her hands.

"Espeeoonn..espe espeon espeon espe espeon!"_ You know what? I think all the training has gotten to your head. How about we take a day off? You just won 100, so how about some retail therapy? You still don't have a dress for the Masquerain Masquerade tomorrow night!_

May's face instantly lit up.

"OMIGOSH YOU'RE RIGHT! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"

The teenage girl instantly leapt from her spot on the grass and made a run for the exit of the park, Espeon happily trailing close behind her trainer.

Drew's eyes were bugging out of his head. Roselia had to restrain herself from leaping up and down while May spoke. Now, she was dancing in joy.

"ROSELIA ROSELIA ROS ROS ROSELIA!" _I TOLD you so! She still has feelings for you! Now all YOU have to do is win her back! THEN I'LL NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH DEPRESSO-DREW EVER AGAIN!_

The green-eyed coordinator was still in a daze.

"May still has feelings for me… After what I said…"  
"Ros. Ros Roselia." _Yes. We have established that. Now, what are you planning on doing about that?_

"I..I don't know. If I confronted her, she would probably scream at me before dashing off in tears. Besides, she still has a boyfriend…"

"Roselia ELIA!"_GAAAHHH! SO WHAT? SHE rightfully belongs to YOU!_

"I just don't think May's the type of girl who would just ditch her boyfriend because an asshole from three years ago wants to get back together with her."

"Roselia…. ROS ROS!" _Listen, lover boy. Do you_ _want this girl or NOT?_

"…yes"

"ROSELIA ROS ROS ELIA ELIA!" _So get up off your LAZY hiney and DO something about it!"_

"OK! Fine! But..what? I can't really just go up to her and be like 'HEY MAY! Wanna just DITCH your boyfriend because I've decided that I want to be with you after three years of contemplation!'"

"Ros..roselia ros roselia.."_Hmmm… You're right… We have to approach this delicate situation carefully…You have to do something that will utterly and completely sweep her off her feet, without her knowing its you so that she won't slap the st out of you and then run off…_

"Gee... that makes me feel so much better."

"Ros..roselia?" _Wait… Didn't that Espeon say something about a Masquerain Masquerade?_

DONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDON

Yaaayyy! Kay... that was a fun chappie! Already workin on the next one!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

His predictions had been surprisingly accurate

YAAAAYYY! CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE! Sorry it took so long… Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

AND: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Your support means a lot!

Now… on with the story!

CHAPTER 4

"How about this one, Espeon?"

A beautiful brunette stepped out of the dressing room of a Floaroma boutique in a long velvet gown. It had an empire waist and fit her pretty well.

"Espe.. espe espeon.." _It's nice...But I think we could do better…_

"Yea… you're right… OK! On to the next one!" She stepped back into the dressing room to try on the next gown.

The boutique was filled with female coordinators scrambling to find the perfect gown before another girl got their hands on it. The boutique owner looked on at the scene with a huge grin plastered across her face. It looked like a piranha feed. The Masquerain Masquerade was tomorrow night, and every single girl just HAD to look perfect.

After all, the Maquerain Masquerade was the biggest party in all of Sinnoh. Some people even spent months in preparation for the event. Guys and girls alike get dressed up in fancy attire and masks before heading towards Floaroma's Grand Hall for an endless night of partying, dancing, and meeting new people without the pressure of them knowing your true identity.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY DRESS"

"NO WAY! I SAW IT FIRST!"  
"DOES THIS COME IN GREEN?"

"WAAAAHHHH! THEY DON'T HAVE IT IN MY SIZE!"

Girls turned wild beasts attacked the various racks of silk, taffeta, satin, and tulle.

"Espeeoonnn…." The cat-like pokemon groaned. She was really starting to get a headache.

"How about this one, Espe?"

Espeon's trainer stepped out once again, this time wearing a strapless dark red gown. It was mermaid style and hugged May's curves before flaring out in voluminous layers of tulle. The sweetheart neckline and bottom of the dress were decorated with simple gold embroidery. The gown was stunning.

"ESPEON! Espe espe espeon! Espeon espeon!" _That's the one! Now let's get out of here._

"Are you suuuuree?"

The eighteen-year-old eyed herself in the mirror critically.

"ESPEON! Espe espe espeon!" _Jeez, May! You look stunning! Guys are gonna drop dead at the sight of you!_

May blushed.

"Okay then! I'll get this one!" She spun around in front of the mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

Other girls were eyeing her jealously, scheming of ways to make that dress theirs.

"Espe….espeon." _Okay..I think we should get out of here now. _

May ran back into the dressing room, got changed, payed, and hurriedly left the store, receiving plenty of glares from envious girls.

The coordinator and her companion now walked down the much quieter streets of Floaroma town. The sun had set and the atmosphere was peaceful, despite the occasional yell of a command and cry of a pokemon. These sounds were familiar to May, and she felt at ease.

The pair slowly made their way back to the pokemon center to get some rest. The next day would be filled with training and the party would take up the whole night. May had a feeling it would be a night to remember.

When they finally arrived at the center it had gotten considerably late. Nurse Joy excitedly ran up to May, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"MISS MAPLE! You won't BELIEVE what happened! A young man –a very handsome young man- stopped by earlier and asked that I give this to you! Of course I obliged, I mean, WHO WOULDN'T?!" The hyperactive nurse thrust a single red rose into the eighteen-year-old's face.

May blinked, obviously bewildered.

"What… That's for me?"

"YESSILLYDIDN'TYOUHEARWHATISAIDBEFORE?!"

"Yes…."

May carefully took the rose from the nurse's hand.

Espeon looked up at the two women curiously.

A blush crept onto May's cheeks as she thought about the previous times she had received roses. They had all been from Drew…

_Drew!_

"Umm. I-I am s-s-sorry N-nurse Joy, b-but what did the g-guy look like?" The teenager's voice was shaky yet full of excitement and anticipation.

"OOOH! I'M SORRY MAY BUT HE ASKED ME TO KEEP HIS IDENTITY SECRET! LIKE A SECRET AGENT! I PROMISED I WOULD, AND A NURSE NEVER BREAKS A PROMISE! IT SAYS IT RIGHT HERE IN _THE NURSE'S GUIDE TO NOT BE A NAUGHTY NURSE _written by THE Nurse Joy herself! SEE!?"

The obviously well caffeinated nurse now held a book that seemed have appeared out of nowhere into the girl's face.

"But he DID ask me to tell you something! He said he'd see you tomorrow night at the masquerade! GAAAHHH! IT'S SO ROMANTIC!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy…." The dazed eighteen-year-old slowly made her way towards the elevator that would take her to her room.

"DON'T MENTION IT!" shouted the nurse who was about to start her fourteenth cup of coffee.

When the teen got to her room she plopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, gripping the rose she had just received with both hands. For some reason, her heart was racing.

Espeon nimbly lept up onto the bed next to her trainer.

"ESPE! Espe espe espe oooon!" _Hellooo! Earth to May! It's just a rose! What's the big deal?  
_"Drew always gave me roses…"

"Espeon…Espe espeon! Espeon, espe espe espeon espeon!" _Oh no.. Not again! I just got your mind off that butt head! Besides, any guy could have thought you were pretty and sent you a rose! Oh yeah...and one more teensy weensy little factor… YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!_

"You're right…"

"Espeon…Espeon espe espe espeon!" _I'm always right. Now get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us!_

After changing into her pajamas May crawled into bed and began to dose off.

It had gotten very late and the brunette was exhausted. Espeon curled up next to her trainer and fell asleep soon after the girl.

Drew woke up early the next morning. He had to if he was planning on having a full day of training and going to the masquerade. He had bought a suit and mask the previous day just so that he would have time to train. The Grand Festival was swiftly approaching, and time could not be wasted. He got up at about six in the morning, took a quick shower, got dressed in a simple T-shirt and pair of jeans, and was on his way. After having a quick bite to eat in the lobby of the pokemon center, Drew made his way to his favorite training spot. Once in the secluded area of Floaroma park, the green-eyed coordinator released his Roselia and Absol from their pokeballs.

"All right! Roselia use razor wind and Absol use petal dance!"

The pokemon looked at each other and then at their trainer before bursting out laughing.

"Hey, what's the problem? We have to be serious you guys! The Grand Festival is in less than a week!"

The pokemon nodded their heads. Roselia began to blow air out of her mouth as hard she could in between fits of giggles. Absol had gone over to a rose bush, picked a couple of the flowers, and began to throw them in the air.

"Let me guess… I asked each of you to do the others' move…"

They both nodded their heads.

"UUGH!" Drew fell on the grass exasperated and buried his face in his hands.

The now concerned pokemon sat down next to their trainer.

"Ab…sol. Absol absol" _Drew this isn't like you.. What's up?_

"Ros roselia ros ros."_ Are you nervous about tonight?_

"Yea..."

"Ros roselia roselia ros ros" _Listen…Don't worry about it. _

"Absol. Ab absol ab sol." _We should be focusing on training…_

"You guys are right. Okay. Absol! Use razor wind! Roselia, petal dance!

"Absol!"  
"Roselia!"

Elsewhere in the same park May was practicing with her pokemon.

"Wartortle, use water gun! Espeon, use psychic to control the water!

"War! Wartortle!" "Espeoooon!"

Wartortle unleashed a powerful blast of water which Espeon then shaped into a large heart in mid air using psychic.

"Great job you guys!" the coordinator yelled enthusiastically as she pumped her fist in the air.

May had been in a great mood all day. She couldn't wait for the masquerade that night. She knew she would have the time of her life. And then there was the mystery man who had sent her the rose.

_Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't flirt a little bit…_ The brunette giggled to herself.

"Wartortle, freeze the heart with an ice beam!"

The water pokemon quickly froze the water heart.

"Okay now Espeon, use psybeam!"

The cat-like pokemon relinquished her control of the ice sculpture which began to plummet towards the ground. Espeon swiftly used psybeam to shatter the heart before it could reach the ground. Tiny pieces of glowing ice were now suspended in the air.

"That was awesome! We're definitely going to get past the first round with that combination!"

"Espe espe espeon!"

"Wartortle! War war tortle!"

"You guys deserve a nice long rest. Return!"

Both pokemon returned to their pokeballs.

May sighed happily. Now she could spend the rest of the day preparing for the masquerade.

Day quickly became night and the streets of Floaroma were soon filled with women in gowns and men in tuxedos all heading towards the Grand Plaza. Everyone's face was covered by a mask that concealed their identity. The wonderful thing about the masquerade was that no one knew who was who. It was a night where people could be themselves without having to worry about their reputations. So with their faces safely hidden away, nerds socialized with populars, normally shy people were exuberant and loud, and people with boyfriends and girlfriends flirted the night away.

The doors of the Great Hall opened at exactly eight o'clock PM. Crowds of people came gushing into the beautifully decorated hall. The dance floor was filled within seconds, as was the buffet table. The hall echoed with the sound of music, laughing, and conversation.

May stood in the midst of all the excitement, not knowing what to say or do. She knew nobody, and that made her very uncomfortable. What made her even more uncomfortable was that she kept getting approached by men. Her previous enthusiasm had been replaced with nervousness. She played with one of the curls that dangled in front of her face.

MAY'S POV

_Why did I come to this thing? I don't even know anybody! I feel like an idiot. How am I even going to know who sent me the flower anyway?!_

Meanwhile, Drew scanned the crowds of people in search of a certain blue-eyed brunette.

When he finally spotted her, there was no doubt in his mind that the girl was May.

Although the upper portion of her face was covered by a delicate gold mask, Drew could see her shining blue eyes peering out from behind the mask. She was dressed in a stunning floor length red gown. Her wavy hair was pinned up in a loose bun with a few curls framing her face. May had tucked the rose she had received into the side of her bun.

Drew took a deep breath and began to approach the girl. His heart beat faster with every step he took. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks and was thankful to be wearing a mask.

May felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around, locking eyes with a man who was about 5'11" in height. He had sparkling emerald eyes and May was instantly mesmerized.

"I see you got my present." the mysterious man said gesturing towards the flower in May's hair.

DONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONE

Once again, sorry it took so long!

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

AAAAAAHHHHHH! EVERYONE please don't hate me=/ I know I haven't updated in months, but I have a reasonable explanation. I've been extremely busy and can't find the time to write anymore. So I'm SOOOOOO sorry. The good news is that the entire story has been planned out (even the ending hehe) so updates should be very quick (if I get reviews^__^) Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!! (finally!)

Discalimer- I do not own Pokemon!

Devotion and Desire- Chapter 5

MAY'S POV

_Why did I come to this thing? I don't even know anybody! I feel like an idiot. How am I even going to know who sent me the flower anyway?!_

NORMAL POV

Meanwhile, Drew scanned the crowds of people in search of a certain blue-eyed brunette.

When he finally spotted her, there was no doubt in his mind that the girl was May.

Although the upper portion of her face was covered by a delicate gold mask, Drew could see her shining blue eyes peering out from behind the mask. She was dressed in a stunning floor length red gown. Her wavy hair was pinned up in a loose bun with a few curls framing her face. May had tucked the rose she had received into the side of her bun.

Drew took a deep breath and began to approach the girl. His heart beat faster with every step he took. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks and was thankful to be wearing a mask.

May felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around, locking eyes with a man who was about 5'11" in height. He had sparkling emerald eyes and May was instantly mesmerized.

"I see you got my present," the mysterious man said gesturing towards the flower in May's hair.

May blinked, flustered.

"Y-you g-gave me this r-r-rose?"

The young coordinator didn't know why she felt so nervous all of a sudden. Her knees trembled and her heart pounded against her chest. It seemed as if the emerald-eyed man had some sort of magnetic field around him, drawing her in.

"Ah, you're at a loss for words. I'm sorry if I dazzled you, I really didn't mean to," Drew said with a smirk. Seeing as May was just as nervous as he was, the nineteen year-old gained back some of his characteristic confidence.

At this the blue-eyed beauty's face became the color of her dress.

"What?! I was NOT dazzled! I was just… just... um… surprised! Yea! I was surprised that the person who sent me this lovely rose turned out to be a total loser with frog hair! No… wait… HULK HAIR! Yea… a loser with hulk hair!" May fumed.

As much as she wanted to stomp away, the force of attraction between the two prevented her from moving an inch. In fact, she was frozen in place, her face twisted into an adorable pout.

Chhhhrrrr "Roseliiaa! Roselia! Ros ros ros, ELIA!"Chrrrrrr

_Come in lover boy. This is flower power reporting from outside the window of the Grand Plaza. Do you read me? Over._

Drew twitched. _When did Roselia get a chance to plant an ear-piece in my ear? Actually, I don't want to know. What does she think she's doing?? AND WHY IS MY CODE NAME LOVER BOY??? It should be mighty coordinator or something…_

"Umm…. sorry. Would you excuse me for just a sec?"

May raised an eyebrow and nodded her head. _Okaaaayyyy then… What is this guy's deal?_

"ROSELIA! What do you think you're doing???"

Chhhhhrrr "Roselia, elia. Ros ros ros ROSELIA!" Chhhrrrr

_I'll take that as a yes. Over. And what does it look like I'm doing? Over. I'm saving your little love struck hiney from screwing up your only chance with May! Over. Now don't you think it would be a good idea for you to be a little less cocky jerk and a bit more charming gentleman? OVER!_

"Okay, okay, I got it. And would you mind stop saying over all the time? It's really annoying!"

Chhhhr "Roselia!"Chhhhrrrr

_Sure thing!_

"Thanks."

"Roselia."

_Over._

"UGH!"

And with that Drew returned to May, who was impatiently tapping her foot.

"And what was that about? Mr. High and Mighty isn't so perfect after all, huh. Unless you consider randomly twitching and talking to yourself an attractive quality…." May sniggered.

Now it was Drew's turn to turn red.

"Touche."

_Awww….Screw perfect gentleman…This is way more fun!_

"But as a matter of fact, I do."

"Wait. So you mean to tell me that you find randomly twitching and talking to oneself attractive?" May was in disbelief. This guy really was strange, yet oddly captivating.

"Of course! I mean, who doesn't?"

Chhrrrr "ROSELIAAAA!"Chhrrr

_DRREEEEWW!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?? WHAT HAPPENED TO PERFECT GENTLEMAN?_

"……." The blue-eyed coordinator eyed the man before her skeptically.

"But it's much more fun when you have someone to randomly twitch with you." Drew couldn't help but laugh at his own words.

_There is seriously something wrong with this guy…_But May couldn't stop herself from laughing along. "Are you asking me to dance?"

"Maybe…. it depends. What would your answer be?"

"Well… No to the randomly twitching because I really don't want to get thrown out of the party."_ Now that it's actually getting interesting…._ "But, yes to the dancing," May replied with a shy smile and a blush. She was absolutely radiant, and Drew had to fight the urge to take her in his arms right then and there.

"Mademoiselle?" With a shy glance and smile, the blue-eyed beauty placed her hand in his. Drew took her hand in his, placing a swift kiss on the soft skin. In that brief moment, it had felt as if an electric current had passed from his lips to her skin. The feeling was amazing. Drew looked upon the girl whose hand he held with udder admiration, and the two walked towards the dance floor.

~DONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONE~

I know its short, but I want some feedback. What do you guys think? The next chapter is already written, but it can be changed according to what you guys want. So basically, the more reviews, the faster I update!

And a HUGE thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapters. I love you guys and would not be writing if it weren't for you.

Once again, I am SO sorry for the HUGE delay. But now I'm back on track=D


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, I am SO sorry for the late update. I'm sure you guys understand how life gets in the way. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song So Close.

Drew held May's delicate hand in his strong one as he led her towards the dance floor. The pair moved through the crowds of people as though in a trance. And when Drew glanced back at the blue-eyed beauty, their faces flushed and their hearts thudded. A soft melody filled the air as they finally reached the dance floor. May, who had taken a sudden interest in the pattern of the tiles that made up the ground, nervously played with a curly lock of hair. Drew lifted her chin lightly so that sapphire met emerald.

_God she's beautiful…_

"So… Ready for some random twitching?"

May giggled.

"Like I said before, I'd rather not get thrown out…"

Drew sighed dramatically.

"Right. Oh well… I guess we'll just have to dance like normal people." And he offered the brunette his hand while hesitantly placing his other on her slim waist.

The brunette's heart jumped at his touch. _Confidence, May, confidence._

She placed her one hand on his shoulder and the other in his once again.

"Correction. We'll dance _better _than normal people."

The singer began to sing softly.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

The pair moved around the dance floor in perfect unison.

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Drew couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous brunette in front of him. It was as if she was the only girl in the room.

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

May's heart fluttered in her chest. The man in front of her was so handsome, so strong, so charismatic. Sure he was a know-it-all…. But he was a _captivating _know-it-all.

_Brendan… This isn't right. _

But it felt _so _right.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

Music filled the air, but everyone in the room had grown quiet. Anyone who had been dancing was now still. All eyes were on the couple in the middle of the dance floor. The handsome man with the silky green hair and the blue-eyed beauty.

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

He spun her and she smiled in pure bliss.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

Neither wanted the song to ever end.

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close _

Drew couldn't believe what he had done to the girl he now held in his arms. How had he been able to hurt her like that? How had he been able to look into those big blue eyes and tell her he never wanted to see her again? And why? _That's right… She was too much of a distraction…_

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

But when he thought about it he realized she had been just as much of a distraction after he had told her he never wanted to see her again as before. He had thought about her everyday they were apart.

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

He would never let her go again.

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

The music slowed and Drew pulled May closer, wrapping his strong arms around her thin waist. May wound her arms around his neck in response.

_So close_

Their faces were centimeters apart.

"Everybody's watching," May whispered softly.

Drew smiled. "I don't care."

"Neither do I."

And then their lips touched. Drew's arms tightened around May, who had moved her hands from the back of his neck into his hair

_So close_

May was the first to pull away. To Drew's surprise, her eyes shown with sadness and regret.

"This isn't right…"

Drew couldn't understand May's sudden mood swing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I have a boyfriend. A very nice boyfriend. Who cares about me. And… I just met you."

"No, you didn't."

"What…"

"You haven't just met me…"

It hit her like a tidal wave. Green hair. Emerald eyes. Wise-guy. Trembling, May reached for the mask that concealed the face of the man in front of her. Time stood still as she pulled it off and let it fall to the ground.

Chhrrrr "ROSELIAAAA!"Chhrrr

_ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! MISSION ABORT!_

"D-D-Dr-Dre-Drew… So it was you I saw…"

Her voice shook with emotion. Feelings of hatred, regret, anxiety, and sadness filled her all at once. She had no idea what to say or do.

"May I…"

But she had already disappeared into the crowd.

_And still so far_

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for you!:)


	7. Chapter 7

WOAH! It actually didn't take me 3492675236487193 months to update! LET'S CELEBRATE! *throws confetti*

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

But she had already disappeared into the crowd.

_And still so far_

Drew stood in the middle of the dance floor, mouth agape, all eyes on him. And then he took off after the beautiful brunette he was madly in love with.

_WOAH. Hold on a minute… in… love?? Am I… in LOVE with…. May?? _

The nineteen-year-old coordinator thought furiously to himself as he dashed through the crowds of people who had gathered amongst themselves and started whispering.

_I care about her… but… it has to be just a crush!_

He couldn't find her. It was hopeless. He scanned the crowds of people over and over in search of the beautiful girl with the shining blue eyes and the soft brown hair.

And that's when it hit him.

He _couldn't _lose her again. He_ needed_ to be with her. His sanity was at stake.

He had to find her. He _loved _her.

_Chhhrr _"Roselia! Ros rosel roselia!"_chhrr_

_YES! You've finally admitted it!_

"ROSELIA! How the HECK can you read my thoughts? You know what actually, I don't want to know. I have more important things to do." And the nineteen-year-old continued scanning the crowd.

_Chhhrr _"Roselia! Ros rosel roselia! Ros ros ros. Roselia!"_chhrr_

_Well Mr. I don't care what my most trusted pokemon has to say, I guess I won't tell you where May is then._

"…You know where she is?"

_Chhhrr _"Roselia! Ros rosel roselia!"_chhrr_

_That's right! I'm reporting from the roof of the Grand Plaza, remember?_

She sounded very pleased with herself.

"Roselia… please tell me. I'm sorry. She means more than anything to me…"

The green-eyed coordinator sighed in admittance.

_Chhhrr _"Roselia! Ros rosel roselia! Ros ros ros. Roselia!"_chhrr_

_Okay… try looking outside in the garden. You might find what you're looking for. And Drew, good luck."_

"Thanks Roselia" he replied softly, stepping through the large glass doors that led to the garden.

It felt like stepping into an enchanted forest, The sight of the garden was breathtaking. The stars shone above rows upon rows of trees and sweet-smelling flowers. The sound of rushing water could be heard in the distance.

Drew began to follow the stone path that had been built over the soft grass. After a few minutes of walking, he approached a large stone fountain. He could make out the slim silhouette of a girl sitting on the ledge, her delicate hand making circles in the water.

At the sound of his approach, May's head snapped up. Once she saw who it was, she lowered her head once again.

_Well at least she hasn't run away… yet…_

He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

May looked up at him confused, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"What are you laughing at?"

But he couldn't speak. His breath had hitched in his throat when the girl had looked up at him. She had taken off her mask. The moon cast shadows over her gorgeous, delicate features and her eyes sparkled like never before. Her beauty was striking, intimidating even.

"Well?"

"Oh…um… I'm sorry. It's just that… you haven't run away."

She raised an eyebrow and rose from her spot. She now stood right before him, their faces centimeters apart.

"For your information buster, I don't always run away from my problems."

"Ha. Sure fooled me."

And he smirked. For the first time in forever.

It took about 5 seconds after the smirk had graced his lips for May to push him against a tree and crash her lips to his.

It took a while for Drew to process what had just happened, but once he did, he responded with a passion and urgency that matched May's.

His hands ran up and down her sides, causing May to shiver as she moved her hands into his hair.

The two broke apart for a quick breath of air before crashing their lips together once more. May felt Drew's tongue begging for entrance, and she gladly obliged.

The two pulled apart after a few minutes, gasping for breath.

"I… missed you… so… much…" May's breathing was labored.

"Your… hair looks… awful." Drew panted, referring to the product of his and May's… session.

_Same old Drew._

The two burst out laughing.

"Yours too."

WOOH! All's happy in Devotion and Desire land! Too bad that won't last. REVIEW!:D


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. As I'm sure most of you know, life has a way of… well… getting in the way of things we want to do. So once again, I'm very sorry and I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 8

It was ten o' clock, and the Grand Plaza was just as full as it had been when the Masquerain Masquerade had just begun. Not a single coordinator in the building wanted to leave. As soon as the magical night was over, it would be back to reality; endless hours of training, stress, and tension so thick it could be cut with a knife (Sinnoh's Floaroma Grand Festival was only a few days away) awaited them. But for now, men and women, boys and girls, ate, talked, laughed, and dance. Thus, the faint sound of music and voices could still be heard from where a handsome young man and beautiful young woman sat in the garden. They had been side by side on a stone bench near the fountain for about an hour.

It was at this time that May started to drift off, her head resting on Drew's shoulder. Drew instinctively wrapped a strong arm around the girl's, more like woman's, waist, wanting to keep her warm.

Chhhrrr…

"Roselia? Ros ros roselia ros roselia ros roselia…"

"Wanting to keep her warm? More like wanting to keep her near you forever and ever and ever and ever and…"

Chhhrrr…

Drew couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Roselia! How in the world can you read my… You know what? Never mind."

The noise was enough to cause May to sit up lazily and raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked slowly, questioningly, but with apparent amusement.

Drew laughed again.

"Nothing. It's not important. Go back to sleep."

"But Drew!" she huffed exaggeratedly. "I want to laugh too!"

"I think I can help with that," he retorted.

"What do you mean by-"

He descended upon her, his hands pinching at her sides, and she fell to the floor in a fit of hysteria.

"DREW! NOT- wha- t- I- I- MEANT!"

Drew now had May pinned on the soft grass, not intending to stop his assault any time soon. Her laughter rang out like a bell in the warm summer night.

"Dr- DREW! That's enou- gh!"

"Alright, alright. Party pooper."

He unwillingly stopped tickling the blue-eyed beauty. As he looked down at her, he had his breath taken away for the third time that night. Her long, soft curls were splayed wildly about her head. Her face, illuminated by the moon, was flushed and tinted with the most gorgeous shade of red. Her chest heaved up and down, up and down, as she tried to catch her breath…

It was then that Drew realized their compromising position; his legs straddled her hips and he could feel almost every one of her soft, tempting curves. May came upon the realization soon after she had calmed down, and her blush deepened in response. She took her bottom lip between her teeth. Drew groaned.

"Please don't do that," he said in a low voice that was dangerously close to a growl.

She complied and licked her lips nervously.

"That's not any better." This he said in what was most definitely a growl.

His lips descended upon hers, moving slowly yet forcefully. May couldn't help but let out a soft moan. It drove Drew crazy. He needed more…

He hastened the kiss, but soon directed his attention toward the milky white flesh of her neck and shoulders. His lips traveled lower until they reached the neckline of her gown. May arched into the young man, also needing to be closer.

"Drew…" she whispered breathlessly.

"May?"

"Drew?" Confused, May looked up. That didn't sound like Drew…

"No, Brendan."

There stood Brendan dressed in a tuxedo with a bouquet of roses in hand.

Drew and May instantly leapt apart.

"Brendan! I… This isn't…" She didn't know what to say and tears sprang to her eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to meet up with an ex-flame in Sinnoh and have an affair. I mean, come on," the trainer recited mechanically, like a robot. His usually bright red eyes were a dark burgundy.

"May!" Drew shouted.

She turned to look at Drew.

"May!"

He was talking, but his mouth wasn't moving.

"MAY!"

She woke up with a start.

Drew's eyes were full of concern.

"Drew? Wha- what happened?"

"Nothing… We've been in the garden for about an hour and a half. You fell asleep and it looked like you were having a nightmare. You're safe, though. I'm here." He tightened his grip on her waist, but she instantly scrambled from his arms.

"Drew… I feel awful… I can't… We can't be together…"

Drew sprung from his spot on the bench as his heart began racing.

"May. May, what are you talking about? Stop saying silly things, May. Please." He was frantic.

"I'm not that kind of girl, Drew."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"I'm not the kind of girl who cheats on her boyfriend!"

Drew was silent. He moved his hands to his sides.

"I love you, Drew. I always have. But I can't do this. Brendan… he was there for me. I can't do this." Tears were streaming down her face.

"May…" For the first time in his life, Drew Hayden didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he wanted, needed, the girl before him. On the other, he felt incredibly guilty for being the guy May cheated on her boyfriend with.

"We can still be friends… We'll have to be strong, but… And the Grand Festival…"

The Grand Festival. Drew had forgotten about that. And that scared him. Maybe this was for the best.

Chhhrrr…

"ROSELIA! ROS ROS! ROSELIA ELIA! ROS ROS ROSELIA!"

"NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NO! DON'T THINK THAT!"

Chhhrrr…

"Alright, then. Friends." Drew put out his hand.

May shook it and smiled weakly. "Friends."

But it was pretty hard to ignore the electric current that passed between the two.

Even the one-hundred-year-old gardener who had recently started watching them noticed. But she was special.

Ooohhh… Creepy.

Review please:)


End file.
